White Fire
by The Indigo Crown
Summary: They're as different as Day and Night, but some say that opposites attract... SasukeHinata Other pairing. Warning, Yaoi may be mentioned....
1. Start

_The flames licked at my feet._

_The smell of charred flesh suffocated me._

_The world grew dim as I ran faster and faster, farther and farther away,_

_Then, it went black._

------

Take a step,

And stop.

Just stop,

And take in the suns rays.

----

**White Fire**

--

"_The days roll on and on. They never seem to cease. This is what I get for being too rash. A white prison, with bits of green and red. But now that I look at it, the white is really more of a gray…"_ Sasuke Uchiha sighed as he stared off into space. He had recently been in an S class mission and had returned with almost fatal injuries.

Sasuke's body was no longer in a fatal state, but he was bored out of his mind from being in a hospital bed for three weeks. After finding out the Sasuke was in fact going to live, the visitors finally ceased.

"Not that I blame them," Sasuke grumbled_. "They all have missions. But it's hard to believe that even Sakura…." _His thoughts trailed off. The dark gaze of his eyes traveled to a glass vase with a wilted daisy. Its petals were brown and withered and were scattered around it. Sighing again, he turned over and fell into slumber, the dead flower etched into his mind.

-

I woke up to the sound of humming. Flinching as I rolled over, I tried to find the sores of the noise. Freezing as I spotted the vase I muttered, "Sakura?"

The humming stopped and a females voice answered, "I'm sorry Uchiha-sama, but Sakura is not here. The voice was soft and pleasant, and I knew only one person who could have possibly possessed it.

"Hinata, right?" I asked her, turning my head in her direction. Her pearl colored eyes widened at the sound of her name. Mentally, I scolded myself for not using formalities. "My apologies Hyuga-san," I nodded my head in a bow like form. "But I am not used to addressing people outside of my team, when I wake up, much less someone I don't know all that well." I smirked. "So," I was looking her straight in the eye. "May I ask why you are here?" She held my gaze for a moment before blushing from embarrassment and looking at her feet.

"H-hai, U-Uchiha-sama. " She nodded. Her fascination with her shoes seemed to deepen. "Tsunade-sama is, tr-training m-me." I frowned at her continued stuttering speech. "She s-sent me here," she continued. "She says…. you are fr-free to go." She whispered, but loud enough for me to hear it.

"Thanks," I muttered, as I fell back onto my bed. "I guess if that 's it, you can go." I flinched at the harshness of my words. Usually I didn't care, but it wasn't like the woman had been stalking me. Unlike the rest of the village, save Flint, she was never in my way. I sighed to myself as I heard her turn and open the door. "Wait." I called out. Her footsteps stopped. "Can you tell Sakura…. thanks for the lily?" Silence followed before she answered, "Hai." Once I heard the door shut, I turned my gaze back to the Tiger Lily in the glass vase. The orange petal almost made me smile.

To bad they didn't.

---

**AN:** _WOOO! First Chapter/Prolog done! YAY!_

_Edit: So after a review, I looked over it again and saw the mistakes the person was talking about. I was so happy to get it out, that I didn't look it over. .. Nice one me._

_A question was asked about Flint._

_Flint is my OC that I created a few years back. She's not a Mary Sue, yes I'm sure. In all honesty, the only thing we have in common is, we both like nature. More will be said about Flint later in the story._

_Another thing, White Fire follows along a line of Strings of Love and Fate, another fanfic that I'm working on. The first chapters are like are separate events, and then it will enter the stage set up for SoLaF._

_I don't recommend reading it; I need to fix many many things. Actually, I have to fix most of my stuff. So really, don't read any of my other things other then Wonderland._

_Shameless plug, I know._

Anyway, thanks for reading the first bit, and I hope you liked what you saw. :D


	2. Repeat and Fast Foward

**White Fire**

_**Chapter Two: Repeat and Fast Forward**_

I had started to notice the lack a visitors for the Uchiha a few days ago. His teammates, Naruto and Sakura had stop coming all-together. They had tasks and missions they both needed to do, so I visited him in their place.

It didn't really matter that I visited though, seeing as he was always sleeping when I came. But I planned it that way. I don't think I could visit him with him being aware.

It was nice, to see him sleeping so peacefully today. He usually looked angry, and slept with a frown on his face. But today, he just looked like a pale man sleeping. Stepping with care, I made my way overt o the vase on the windowsill. Emptying it of it's wilted flower, I placed a Tiger Lily in its place. I must say, it did help brighten up the room. Sighing happily as I looked at the flower, I turned around and started working on straightening his possessions. There wasn't much, some cloths, some weapons, some cards, a few gifts, and of course his medications.

"Sakura?" My hands froze as I heard his voice.

"I'm sorry Uchiha -san, but Sakura is not here." I said as I place the bottle in my hand down and walked towards the door. I was almost there when he spoke again. "Hinata, right?" My head snapped around. I looked at him with mild surprise in my eyes. _"He knows my name?" _I asked myself. _"He knows my name?"_ I asked this over and over again in my head until Sasuke spoke again. "My apologies Hyuuga-san. " His monotone voice made me turn towards him. "But I am not used to addressing people in my own team when I wake up, much less someone I hardly even know." He said sitting up, a smirk across his face. "So," He continued while looking me straight in the eyes, "May I ask why you are here?" His gaze held my for a moment before I realized what I was doing. Quickly, I tore my gaze away and ended up looking at my feet. I could feel my cheeks heat up with every second.

"H-Hai, U-Uchiha-san," I nodded meekly. I continued to talk to him with my gaze at the floor. "Tsunade-sama is, tr-training me." I spoke the truth. Tsunade -sama was in fact training me to become a better medic nin. But the visits I made to his room were not part of the training. "She told me to tell you…you are free to go." I whispered this, wondering why I felt so nervous around this man.

"Thanks," I heard him say. His voice made me lift my head. "I guess if that's it, you can go." His words stung, but I didn't know why. After seeing he had nothing else to say, I turn around and walked over to the door, opening it this time.

"Wait." The word seemed to bolt me to the ground. "Can you tell Sakura….thanks for the lily?' I remained silent for a moment before answering, "Hai." And stepping out the door, closing it behind me.

I sighed as I leaned ageist the metal door. In all honesty Tsunade-sama hadn't told me to tell Sasuke he was free to go. But she had told Sakura, and Sakura as out sick today. "Oh well." I muttered, and readjusted my bun, making my way back to the nurse's station.

My shift was now over.

It had surprised my when I saw him enter the shop without his friend. I watched from the corner of my eye as he shook off the water on his outer coat and pulled down his hood. Once he felt he wasn't going to trail water around the shop, he turned his attention towards the counter I was standing behind and walked over.

His walk was unlike any other. Although he kept his hands in his pockets, it was in a way which one would use to look cool. No. He did it out of habit, and not out of habit of trying. It just worked. The whole way he carried himself. It was almost, exotic.

"Hmm?" I blinked a few times before noticing that he was giving me a concerted look. Or I thought he was giving me a concerned look, seeing as I could only see his eyebrows. "Ah," I smiled and stood up straighter and gave him a little wave. "Konichia Shino-san, shall I get you the regular?" I asked him softly. He looked at me for a moment before answering, "Could you please tell me today's specials." It took a minute for what he said to sink in. "Ah….of course." I nodded.

"_He seems so deep in thought,"_ I thought to myself as I walked over to the small table he was sitting at. It was the one he always sat at, every Thursday, with his small friend. The table was set in one of the back corners of the shop, hidden from view by a large bookshelf. It was a cozy little nook, and a perfect place to think. Quietly I set down the cup of tea.

"Arigatou." His deep soothing voice filled my head. I dumbly nodded. "Raspberry?" He asked me, as he took in the scent of the dark tea. "Hai." I nodded again, for what seemed the millionth time. I stood there for another moment, a hundred questions running though my head, before turning around and going back to my post at the counter.

_Why try and make your self-stand out to some one who already sees you?_

My life is not a complicated one. I train, I eat, and I sleep. But there are times when I like to add a few extra things that make it more pleasant.

Hinata had spotted the teashop first, at a time when Kiba was on a mission and we had some extra time on our hands. One Thursday then became another, and then another, until we were to meet there every Thursday at 3 o clock.

Today had been the first day that Hinata wasn't here to enjoy tea with me.

Today was also the first time I had asked something other then green tea.

Today was the first time I really looked at her.

Her, being the woman that served me tea every Thursday.

The woman, who always had a smile for who ever came into the door.

The woman, with very bright hair.

The woman…..whose name I did not know.

She didn't wear a nametag, and she was never called to the kitchen or the back room for anything when I was around, so I never saw or heard her name.

She had learned mine from Hinata I suppose; she did tend to say it when I was in her company.

I think I would like to get to know this woman a bit more.

"Kuko -san!" The young waitresses head turned towards the voice. Standing in the doorway, drenched, was Hinata. "

"Ah, Hinata -san!" Kuko gave a little wave to the white eyes woman. "You came today after all! Shino-san is at your regular table." The aquamarine and violet haired girl gestured towards the table. "Shall I get you the regular?" Hinata nodded and quickly walked over to the table, were a string of apologies soon followed.

**Authors Note: Wow….this went…somewhere……no idea were though.**

**So, yeah. Uh…the main pairing in this fic is Sasuke/Hinata, but there are going to be side pairings of Shino/ Kuko. Kuko is one of my OCs. She wasn't made for Shino, she just appeared on paper one day when I was drawing and it went from there. Sorry yaoi fans. ; I like seeing Shino with guys as well, but in this case, no.**

**As for glimpses of other pairings, I will say you'll hear of Shikamaru/Temari…but that's it for now. More things will be heard later.**

**Reviews are nice, yes.**


	3. Thanks

**Chapter 2**

I had never attracted many men in my youth. I was to shy and to quiet for the men of this village. If any man or boy had their eyes on me, I never noticed.

I was to busy watching Naruto.

So now, I don't see why any man would find any interest in me.

Especially the Uchiha.

I also couldn't seem to figure out why he was standing in the doorframe of the room I was in, with a banquet of yellow roses, the pedals tipped with red.

XxXxX

There's never been a time I can remember where I didn't know what to say.

I'd always think something, and then say it, not really caring about how it may affect someone.

But, I actually seemed to care about how my works would affect Hinata.

She looked surprised to seem me; her eyes widened slightly, her mouth slightly open. She was in the normal nurses uniform, a dress that came down to her knees, a pair of boot like zori, and a nurse's cap. Her dress and zori were white, and she wore her protector around her arm when she worked in the hospital.

I could see now why men would always want her to be the nurse to watch over them. She looked like a nurse fetish come to life. I was grateful that was not one of my own fetishes, I doubted the woman would want to see…. certain parts of me.

"For you," I muttered softly. I bowed slightly and then walked over to her, handing over the roses. A light blush trickled over her fair cheeks.

"Arigatou." She whispered. Her voice was soft and sweet, and I couldn't help but like the way it rung in my ear. "Uchiha –san?" Her voice wrapped around me.

"Hmm?" I muttered, looking her in the eyes, my eyebrows raised. Her blush darkened under my gaze and I couldn't help but smirk.

"W-why are you giving me roses?" she asked, timidly. I frowned slightly at how meek she sounded. I did not wish to scare her.

"It's my way of saying thank you," I said softly. Hinatas eyes filled with puzzlement.

**FLASH BACK**

"**Sakura." Sasuke called over to his fellow teammate. The pink haired woman looked up from her task and at him.**

"**Yes?" she answered, her bows furrowed. Sasuke walked over to her, and leaned on a nearby wall. **

"**Did Hinata –chan give you my message?" He asked her, his voice monotone. **

**Sakura looked at him quizzically. "Message?" she repeated. "What message?" **

**Sasuke sighed. "The one I asked her to give you. About the lily you put in my room?" Sakura continued to look baffled. **

"**Sasuke, I didn't put a lily in your room." She said, her eyebrows raised. "I haven't been in your room lately. Actually," she continued, turning back to her work. "Today is the first day I've been back to the hospital in a while." She shrugged. "I don't know who left you the lily Sasuke, but I know that it wasn't Ino or myself." She chucked. "Maybe it was one of your fan girls?" she grinned, looking back up at him. He grinned faded to a smile. "If you really want to know who left you a flower, go ask Ino. I'm sure she'll remember if it was only a day or two ago," she shrugged again and went back to her paperwork.**

**xXx**

"**A Tiger Lily?" Ino blinked. "Sasuke Uchiha is standing in front of me, in a flower shop, asking if any one bought a Tiger Lily two days ago?" Inos eyebrows were raised.**

"**Hai," Sasuke answered. "Ino, do you know who bought one or not?" he grumbled, looked at her coldly. **

"**Gez Sasuke, tone down the ice, would ya?" she laughed softly. "Hinata bought one a few days ago before she wet o the hospital. When I asked her who it was for she just smiled and said t was for a patient she'd been looking after." Ino shrugged.**

"**Hmmm," Sasuke sighed. He walked away from the counter and looked around the shop. "Ino," Ino perked up at the sound of her name. **

"**Yes, **_**Uchiha – chan**_**?" she grumbled, wishing he's cut the assy attitude. **

"**What means, friendship?" He asked her, his tone filled slightly with interest.**

**End of Flash Back.**

"For the Tiger Lily," he continued. He chuckled when Hinatas mouth formed an "O" shape.

XxXxX

"Ino you didn't…" Sakura sighed.

"It's not like he'll find out," Ino giggled.

The two girls sat across from each other at a small teashop. Sakura, in her nurses uniform, and Ino in what was her usual attire, a short purple skirt with leggings and fishnets underneath with a purple vest of sorts. She wore a black tang top under the vest, and fishnets under that. Boot like zori reached her pale knees. Her hair continued to cover her right eye, and was back in a ponytail. "Besides, they'd look cute together." She said quietly, a smirk on her lips.

Sakura chucked, "You're going to pull me into this match making disaster, aren't you?" she asked half-heartedly, know the answer.

XxXxXx

Bah. Short, sucky chapter. I don't know why I put this whole thing in there, but I just need to get warmed up to this whole thing. Bah.

Suggestions?


	4. So much has happened

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata called out the blondes name softly. The man was crying, something Hinata never dreamed of seeing. He had jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. He slowly turned his head around. Hinata could now see his eyes were red and puffy from crying, and tears stained his cheeks.

"Hey Hinata, what's up?" he rasped, his though sore from sobbing.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata walked over and sat down next to him, her motherly nature kicking in. "What's wrong?" she asked softly pulling a tissue out from her pouch. She handed it to Naruto who took it grateful and then loudly blew into it.

"Sorry." He sniffed and threw the used tissue over the edge of the roof and into a dumpster in the alleyway beneath them.

"Naruto," Hinata placed a hand on his back, worry written all over her face.

"Hinata," Naruto whispered, looking at her for a moment, before leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips. Hinatas eyes grew wide at the action, and her face turned red from embarrassment. She did not feel giddy from the kiss like she would have years ago, it had faded over time, just like Sakuras crush on Sasuke had faded.

"Damnit," Naruto growled into Hinatas lips before pulling away. His face was once again pale and blotchy from crying. Closing his eyes in frustration, and turning his head away from her he rasped, "I'm sorry Hinata, I shouldn't have done that." He shook his head and clenched his fists.

"Naruto wh-" He cut her off.

"I wanted to see…. if what I thought was true," he mumbled.

"If what was true?" she asked softly, confused as ever. Naruto looked up at Hinata, his blue eyes now visible.

"If I…was gay." He whispered.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Have you told him yet, Naruto –kun?" Hinata asked as she placed the roses she had received earlier into a vase.

"No.." Naruto grumbled from his seat at a small table that Hinata was now placing the vase on. "I just..don't want to get rejected, you know?" Hinata nodded and then scurried back into the kitchenette before returning seconds later with a pot f steaming tea.

"Thanks," he muttered as she poured the tea into his cup. He looked at it for a moment before asking, "So were did you get those roses?" Hinata ignored the question, and the feeble attempt of a topic change. Instead, she poured herself some green tea.

Ever since Hinata had found the blonde crying over an alleyway, Hinata and Naruto had formed a special friendship. Although they had secrets of there own, they were very open with each other, and tried to help one another with their issues. It had been with Hinatas help that Naruto had finally told Sakura about his sexuality. But Sakura being the intelligent woman she was, had figured it out months before. She had taken the news nicely, and told Naruto he could always come and talk to her if he really felt he should.

After a while, Naruto would stop at Hinatas neat apartment once a week, filling her in on the news and what not. So having Naruto drinking green tea in her breakfast nook was not very shocking for Hinata.

"Hinata," who gave you the roses?" Naruto asked, still keen on topic change. He was trying as hard as he could to look uninterested, but Hinata could see the twinkle behind his eyes and the smile tugging at his lips.

"Sasuke - san gave them to me this afternoon," she muttered, looking into her cup of tea.

"Oh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "How unlike the cold blooded bast-" Naruto stopped talking. Hinata was giving him a disproving glance, and he knew better then to finish the sentence. "What!" he exclaimed. "You know it's true!" she continued to hold her gaze on him. "Fine, baka. Happy? I said baka instead." She nodded and smiled at his new choice of word.

There was one thing Hinata did not allow in her apartment, and that was cursing. Whenever Naruto started to go on one of his foul mouth rants, Hinata would do the same thing she would do to Kiba, give a disapproving glare. It worked the majority of the time, and kept the conversations moving.

"But anyway," Naruto continued after sipping his tea. "It doesn't sound like Sasuke."

Hinata continued to stay silent.

"Why did he give you the roses?" he asked her while pouring himself another cup of tea.

"It was his way of saying thank you," she said softly, her gaze still on her tea. She looked up at Naruto, who still had his eyebrow raised, silently pushing her for answers. "For visiting him every day for the last three months." Hinata muttered. Naruto chuckled and finished off his cup of tea.

"He found out?" he asked her, not really expecting an answer.

"He's a very intelligent man, he must have figured it out." She said softly, holding the cup in her small hands. She took a sip and continued. "He was just being polite Naruto-kun, he wants to keep the relationship between the two clans clean. The last thing he wants on his mind is worrying that he insulted our clan for not thanking one of its members." She smiled slightly. "Although, I never thought he would notice." She blushed and looked at the roses. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her blush, but decided not t question it, and poured himself another cup of tea.

XxXxXxX

The next few weeks passed in what seemed like days to Hinata. She continued to meet with Shino on Thursday s, and work shifts at the hospital. On occasion she would have a mission, nothing serious, or attend a clan meeting.

She did not see Sasuke again until the leaves started to change into hues or red and orange.

xXx

"Excuse me," Kuku looked up from the stove and over at the tall pale man that was standing on the costumer side of the counter.

"Yes?" she replied, putting down the teapot and walked over to the counter. "How can I help you?' she asked, smiling.

"I was told to give someone a message here." He informed her coldly. "A Hinata Hyuuga?"

Kuko nodded. "She's at the table in the nook," Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "behind the shelf." He nodded in thanks. He started to walk away before Kuko called out. "Would you bring her her drink? We're short on hands today!"

XxXxXxX

"I don't see how you can drink something that sweet," Hinatas head shot up at he sound of Sasukes voice. He sat across from her and set down her drink. She nodded in thanks and look the warm mug in her hands, the scent of apples filling her nose.

"You haven't asked why I was here," Sasuke said to her, his voice emotionless. Hinata blushed slightly and looked down at her cider.

"H-hai…. Sasuke –san ,why are you h-here?" Hinata asked him timidly. She looked at him in slight confusion when he chuckled.

"Your friend, Shino, had asked me in passing to tell you that he could not make it today," Hinatas mouths opened slightly at that, but did not say anything. "He was rushed away on a mission Hyuuga –san, do not worry. I doubt he'd blow you off." Hinatas eyes widened. Sasuke chuckled again, a smirk playing on his lips.

xXx

"Sasuke –san," Sasuke looked at Hinata lazily.

"Hmm?" he answered. He had some how been making light conversation with the woman for almost an hour. A cup of tea was steaming in front of him, and he had shed his jacket. He stood up straight in his chair, and looked more relaxed then Hinata could ever remember seeing him.

"If you wish to be on good terms with my clan, I subject it be with Neji or Hanabi…" Hinata trailed off, her eyes on the sugar shaker in the middle of the table. Sasuke remained silent for a moment before speaking.

"Hinata….do you remember when we were young?' he asked her softly. She looked up at him, her eye wide again.

"Hai," she answered. She did not understand why he was bringing this up now. "But that was a long time again Sasuke –san," she muttered.

"It was a long time ago," he agreed. "But I remember when our families would meet, I used to play with you and your older cousin." Hinata nodded, she remembered this also. "And sometimes... my brother would watch to make sure we weren't being stupid." Sasuke sighed. "Hinata, I know this must be odd for you. I haven't spoken to you for over ten years, and now I'm bring up my childhood past…" he chuckled.

They sat there for a moment, reminiscing about the past.

"Sasuke –kun," Sasuke looked over at Hinata, his eyes no longer cold, but not full of emotion. "Is it because of the promise?'

XxXXxX

**Gah, need help with this. . I can't seem to go anywhere with this. D:**

**Help a poor author?**

**NARUTO IS NOT MINE BITCHES!**


End file.
